The present invention relates to article carriers and more particularly to multiple rail article carriers and to brackets therefore that may be variably positioned.
Luggage racks, ski racks, bicycle carriers and similar article carriers adapted for mounting to the exterior sheet metal of motor vehicles have been disclosed in various forms in the past. One type of article carrier has two or more longitudinal slats fastened to the trunk, roof or a similar flat exterior sheet metal surface of a motor vehicle in a spaced apart and parallel relationship. This type of article carrier has at least one bracket movably fastened to each of the slats. At least one transverse rail is supported above the sheet metal surface with each end of the rail fastened to one of the brackets. Some of the article carriers of this type have movable brackets allowing adjustment of the spacing between a pair of transverse rails. Examples of such article carriers include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,253,755 (issued May 31, 1966), 3,554,416 (issued Jan. 12, 1971), 4,099,658 (issued July 11, 1978), 4,106,680 (issued Aug. 15, 1978), and 4,132,335 (issued Jan. 2, 1979).
The environment in which article carriers are used is far from ideal. They are subject to vibrations, to moisture, and to a wide range of temperatures. Furthermore, they must endure road dirt and atmospheric contaminants. When an article carrier has movable parts, these environmental conditions become more of a concern since the desired function of the article carrier will be impaired greatly if the movable components do not function properly. Unfortunately, many of the article carriers of the prior art that have movable brackets have bracket components which are exposed to the environment at critical locations.
The article carriers of the prior art have other disadvantages. Some have a large number of bracket components. Others have bracket components, such as threaded members, which are subject to a considerable amount of wear after repeated cycles of use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an article carrier having a movable bracket comprised of few parts. It is further an object of the present invention to provide a movable bracket for an article carrier which bracket is not susceptible to vibrating loose or becoming loose after repeated cycles of locking and unlocking. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a movable bracket for an article carrier that permits rapid removal of the bracket and thereby the transverse rail supported by the bracket when the article carrier is not in use. Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a movable bracket for an article carrier which bracket may be reliably locked in position with a minimum amount of effort by the user.